Moving Into The Light
by youhave60minutes
Summary: A collection of TWEWY poems written from various character's viewpoints. Hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them! Footnotes are creator's notes. They were added to try to give some insight into the poems.
1. 1, Rhyme & Rhyme 2, I, Me, and Shiki

Rhyme & Rhyme

Running,

Jumping,

It feels like a dream.

My bell pendant ringing,

a prologue

to the darkness.

I saw myself

on the ground.

My hair

dyed pink.

I shuddered in fear.

Reapers.

Black Wings.

Loss of Memory.

Noise.

Time Limits.

Slowly,

I am breaking the chains.

I, Me and Shiki

When I found you,

I wanted to lose you.

The stream of words,

A toxin that needs to be cleansed.

But now I've lost you,

I need you, plead for you.

As the Noise engulfs me,

All I can think of is you.

Footnote: 1st poem is from Rhyme's perspective, inspired by Rita Arira's 'Breaking Chains' (Bet you thought I cut that comment out, huh Rita? :3 ) Second poem is from Neku's view point, about Shiki. Thanks for the reviews on my originals! I had 20 items in my inbox in one day. 0_o Now I have inspiration to continue! Thank you all!


	2. 3, Colours 4, UG

Colours

Pink

Purple

Black

White

Friends

Foes

Fears

Fights

A never ending world, with no defining light.

The UG

Shiki

Neku

UG

RG

Players*

Reapers

Death

Noise

Are these pins weapons, or are they just toys?

Footnote: These poems are really a set. The first is to sound more poetic, the second is to better explain the concepts in the first one. i.e. Pink=Shiki, Purple=Neku, etc. All except the last line, they're different; they're just supposed to rhyme. Speaking of which, these poems are from Rhyme's view point. Thanks again for the inspiration Rita Arira! You're awesome! :D

*This used to say 'friends,' but I think 'players' describes it better.


	3. 5, Shine

_Shine_

Your travels have been tough.

So it seems.

Don't give in to the temptation,

To lie down and give up.

You may not see light now,

But if you give up,

You give up the right to live.

Stay strong.

Be diligent.

Continue on.

March forward into the light.

Create your _own _light.

Believe in those around you.

If you continue to use your imagination,

There is nothing you can't do.

I believe in you.

Footnote: This poem is written from Shiki's viewpoint, as a sort of…

pep talk for Neku, when he lost her. It's supposed to be a light-hearted

plea for help. Hope you like it!


	4. 6, Is this love?

**Is this love?**

What is this pain?

This physical engulfment.

A want to be there

For someone else.

A want.

A need.

A pleading wish.

Without others

I am nothing.

I am being carried away

In the ebb and flow

Of my own mind.

It is a happy feeling

Yet a depressing demise.

My soul is torn,

My heart, sinking.

I can't take this.

I want it to go away.

And yet I want it to stay.

It supports me,

But depletes me.

There is a hole in my heart

That needs to be filled.

Will you fill that hole?

Aww, more love poems! ^_^ This one's written from Neku's viewpoint,

as an expression of his love for Shiki. Hope you like it!


	5. 7, Touched by an Angel

_Touched by an Angel_

How do you know,

That you've been touched by an angel?

Perhaps,

it's the feeling

That you want to be there by their side,

Always,

Wanting to comfort them

On a cold winter's night.

Or maybe,

It's the uncontrollable blushing,

The want,

The need,

To whisper sweet nothings in their ear.

You want to hear their angelic voice,

Backed by a heavenly choir.

You want to talk every night.

To tell them how you've been.

And listen to their stories

With heartfelt intent.

You want to meet them.

Greet them.

Smile.

Cuddle.

Caress their cheek.

Tell them you how you feel.

How does it feel to be touched by an angel?

I think I already know.

* * *

Note: Sorry it took so long everyone! I took some time off to write, well, poetry. Just not TWEWY poetry =3

So I'm back now, no complaining!

This one is written from Neku's view, describing what it was like to meet Shiki.

Isn't so full of wuv? =3


End file.
